Common dining utensils, such as forks and spoons, have been in use for centuries, if not millennia. A drawback with some existing utensils is that they are typically single-purpose, and therefore have limited applications. Another potential drawback is that such utensils may be difficult to use for people with disabilities, such as blindness and/or hand tremors. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved dining utensils.
The foregoing Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, for purposes of illustration.